custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeverek
Zeverek are a tough and aggressive race native to the island Mevock. History The Zeverek were created by Mata Nui as one of the species meant to inhabit the Matoran Universe. After colonizing the island of Mevock, the residents formed a monarchy-based community. Not long after the Zeverek established their rule over Mevock, they were brought into a civil war with a neighboring species named the Forgern over who deserved to control the island. However, the Xevthian Empire eventually invaded Mevock, catching the Zeverek unaware, and forcing their remaining forces to retreat to the northernmost parts of Mevock. There, they formed a temporary truce with the Forgern, though even this alliance was unable to prevent the conquest of Mevock. When the Empire collapsed, the Zeverek resumed their war with the Forgern. During the war, one of their enemies' leaders approached a Zeverek named Skorr, an assistant of the Zeverek's ruler. After bribing him with a vast array of riches, the opposing leader asked Skorr to execute his master. Unfortunately, Skorr was caught doing so, and was subsequently banished from Mevock. Not long after, the war ended when the Zeverek pushed the Forgern to the brink of extinction and forced them to surrender. , a notorious Zeverek bounty hunter]] During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Barraki Pridak conquered Mevock, and enlisted several of the Zeverek to fight in his legions, many of whom were outcasts, criminals, and mercenaries. After the League's defeat, the Zeverek society underwent a schism, with many of the warriors who had fought under the League banding together as a series of clans who wished to replace the old ruling monarchy of Mevock with their own version. The ruling bodies of Mevock, having only recently regained full power over Mevock, refused to do so. Shortly after diplomatic discussions failed, the two factions entered a full-scale conflict, more commonly referred to today as the Mevock Civil War, a war that would lay waste to Mevock. The war would continue to rage long into Makuta Teridax's reign over the Matoran Universe after he had banished Mata Nui, though he eventually sent a small army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa to pacify them. The Zeverek quickly submitted, resulting in a uneasy truce between the two warring factions being formed. Despite this, the original monarchy of Mevock remained in power. After the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed and Teridax killed during a battle, the surviving Zeverek in the Matoran Universe emigrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits , a male Zeverek]] The Zeverek usually stand around six to seven feet, roughly the same height of a Toa, though females tend to be slightly taller than the males. Their faces are pale and skull-like, and are noted for their vaguely reptilian characteristics. They possess two-toed, clawed feet, which provides them with stronger gripping and sure-footing on the ground. They also bear heavy tails tipped with a powerful venom capable of dizzying the target for several minutes. Zeverek are born survivors, and are adaptable in many different environments. They are extremely durable and resistant to pain, being able to endure falling head-first onto the ground with minimal damage to their thinking capacity. In addition to keen survival skills, the Zeverek can see in ultraviolet light and can also shield their minds from telepathy, though their barriers can be bypassed by a strong-willed mind. The Zeverek are also very stealthy and resilient, and can withstand considerable amounts of pain in battle, being a tough and hardy species. They are also known to be highly agile and athletic. Known Zeverek *Skorr/Skorr (Toa Hydros) *Vunto *Curatio *The ruler of Mevock *A Zeverek guard who caught Skorr in his attempted murder. *Several Zeverek who served under Barraki Pridak. *Tazerok, a bounty hunter Social Structure and Interactions The Zeverek are a proud race, though a species that generally do not socialize with others. Though aggressive, hardy and somewhat militaristic, they are usually silent types, though this does not apply to all of them. They are, however, renowned for being good listeners and extremely stubborn. Prior to the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, their society was strict and disciplined. Female Zeverek generally rule the species, though some males have been known to achieve powerful ranks within their civilization as well. The Zeverek culture is usually led by an Archduke or Archduchess. However, following the fall of the Barraki, several members of the race split off to form separate clans, all of which banded together in order to overthrow the old monarchy system of Mevock, resulting in their long-lasting civil war breaking out. Traitors during the war were treated harshly, and are often banished into the wastes of Mevock, or exiled from the island entirely; depending on the crime committed. These traitors are generally depicted as more cunning than the rest of their kind, and more ambitious. This may stem from their lack of honor in some cases, as many of them would have lost all credibility during their exiles. Many of these exiles have become mercenaries, thugs, thieves, bounty hunters and gladiators. Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species Category:Reptilian Species